This invention relates to a general waist/hip and shoulder exercise device, designed to tone or develop the torso muscles through gentle exercise, thereby providing maximum mobility to those body parts over long term usage.
Because of the gentle exercising motion resulting from use of the device, there is a build up of muscle tone over an ongoing period which can give relief from muscle spasm or muscular injury and may even prevent muscular injury due to improved muscle fitness.
An improvement in a patient's muscular condition and, particularly, some relief from muscular pain may be obtained by exercising the area of the hips and waist and shoulders by a side-to-side rotary motion abut the head to foot bodyline axis. In other words the hips are swivelled from left to right without swivelling the remainder of the body or with minimum movement of the body horizontally. The exercise is carried out with the feet flat on the floor and the knees bent for comfort and the head resting comfortably at floor level (a pillow is optional). Alternatively, the exerciser may be used in the vertical position leaning against a wall.